The Outsider
by TwoFour-SixZeroOne
Summary: a rebelious DeathEater attends Hogwarts. Harry has confidance in this rebel and tries to help the best he can, even though she doesn't let him,but will helping her resault in his death? [CANCELLED: UNDER RECONSTRUCTION]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor do I own anything else, exept for Jase, her friends and family.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________  
  
The outsider  
  
She was sitting on her bed, playing her guitar, making a tune for a song she wrote called `blinded without a soul` which is how she felt now. She had to leave her home in Canada, along with fifteen years of her life AND three of her best and only friends, Celeste Gueverra, Juliana Fizzerald and Rose Sanders. She had to move to England because her father found a new job, one which she didn't know about. Just then, her snake, Spike, slithered under her door, with a howler from her father, who was, of course, downstairs. She picked it up and opened it.........  
  
"JASE!! COME DOWN STAIRS THIS INSTANT!!! Your grandmother wants to see you. AND GET THAT WRECHED ANIMAL OUT OF HERE!" It said, then ripped it's self up. Her father was like that, he thought it was rude to leave her grandmother downstairs without him, even though her mother is with her and SHE didn't want to leave for the same reason. She lives with a bunch of snobs. She also found out a few months ago that BOTH her parents were Death- Eaters. She shook her head, put her guitar down and opened the door, but Spike was looking at her with his bright red eyes, which were standing out from his black body.  
  
"Aw, how could I have forgotten?" she said silently, and gave him a beetle.  
  
"Jase, darling, how lovely to see y-," her grandmother started. She knew what was coming next, so she 'took cover' "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?!" I knew it, she thought  
  
"Now Mother, you know how Jase likes to be different." Said her father, twitching a little. He also hated the fact that she wasn't like everyone else. She's heard a lot about Death-Eaters, but for death-eaters, she thought her parents wouldn't mind her being the way she is, but, she was wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry Richard; I will NOT have my grand daughter walking around with all those spikes and chains, and eyeliner. And for goodness sake WEAR PANTS THAT ACCTUALLY FIT!" She scolded looking down at what Jase was wearing: a black tank-top and really baggy pants with a lot of chains and hooks. It's true, she did wear a lot of spikes (on bracelets and belts), chains and rings. She also wore a lot of black and red. Even around her eyes, and her fingernails were black. Her grandmother's lip twitched at the sight of her piercings. She had five on both ears, including one in her cartilage on her right ear and one on her left eyebrow.  
  
"Your grandmother DOES have a point Jase." Said her mother softly. Jase rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, Julia," said her grandmother, turning to her mother "have you thought about changing Jase's eye color, amber-red is WAY too.. UGH!. Why not try blue or green, it would match fine with her wonderful pale skin." Jase hated the fact that her grandmother criticized everything. Even her eyes, when she knew it wasn't her fault. She had just happened to be born with amber-red eyes.  
  
There was an awkward silence, then...  
  
BANG!! Jase's great-horned owl, Emp (short for Emperor) had just crashed through the kitchen window. MAN!! He's getting big, she thought, looking at him. He swooped down almost hitting her grandmother on the head, and dropped three letters in Jase's hand. One from Celeste, one from Juliana, and one from Rose.  
  
"You'll read them AFTER supper," said her mother sternly. "Sit down every one, dinner is being served."  
  
"Jase, darling, you haven't touched the chicken yet." Said her grandmother. Her father, who was sitting at the head of the table, was waving his hands, trying to say "NO DON'T SAY IT"  
  
She turned to her grandmother slowly and said "I'm a vegetarian Grandma"  
  
Her grandmother then turned to her father, who had his face in his hands, and screeched "WHAT!!!! I've never heard of such a thing! I'm sure the Lord won't be happy with that." OH GREAT!! Here we go again with 'Lord Voldemort.' Jase could never forget the first time she went to the graveyard with her parents for a meat-up with 'The Lord.' It was last week. She couldn't see his face since he had a hood over his head. His voice was high-pitched and cold, his hands seemed pretty normal though. Her parents got extremely mad at her for not bowing down to him. She remembers saying "I don't bow to anyone." then, walked through a ball of light which was a portal back to the streets of England.  
  
Once Jase finished eating, she got up, and went to her room to read the letters from her friends.  
  
'Hey Jase!!' the one from Celeste started.  
  
'It's so empty here without you. I wonder how we'll all go back to WSWW (Wonbratt School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) without you. Anyway, enough about that, I need some advice. When I was doing my morning walks the other day, I bumped into this REALLY cute guy, but, he doesn't know I'm a witch. He says he goes to some private school in St. Laurent. I also lied a bit and said I went to a School in Hampstead. If we bump into each other again, should I tell the truth or keep up this act?  
  
My mom's calling me for supper so I better go  
  
Your bff, Celeste  
  
OH! And PS: try not to let you clumsiness kill you' Jase laughed. She could never forget what happened at school. She would always walk into walls, and fall on teachers when she jumped down the stairs......... ok, next letter  
  
'Yo Jase' started the one from Juliana  
  
'I miss you SO much, we all do. Rose can't stand the fact that her partner in 'stupidity' is gone. Just kidding, just kidding. Anyway, Celeste keeps on fussing about this guy she met. She told you right? Whatever, umm.........trying to think of something to say, but nothing's coming into mind. Anyhooz, stay out of trouble, and try not to beet anyone up (lol).  
  
Juliana.'  
  
'Umm, Jase......... try not to do anything stupid.  
  
Rose.' That was a short one, she thought. She looked at Emp, his bright yellow eyes glowing in her dark room. He flew onto her bed-side table as Spike slithered onto her bed. "Well guys," she started, patting Emp on the head "tomorrow's my first day at Hogwarts. I heard it was way different then WSWW. It has different 'houses' and the worst is I have already missed five years of it. I don't know WHY Dad had to move just before my second-to- last year at Wombrat." She plucked Spike up and put him in his cage. She then crawled back into bed and fell asleep. 


	2. First Day

"JASE!! WAKE UP!!" called her father from the hall "It's your first day at school and I don't want you to be late!"  
  
Jase came out of her room with her black WSWW gym pants and a dark red top, then went downstairs to get some grapefruit.  
  
"Ahhhh" started her grandmother "I see you've shed all those spiky things and eyeliner?"  
  
"Don't worry" said Jase, in a monotone voice "they'll be on soon enough." She got up, put her plate in the sink, and then went upstairs to finish getting ready.  
  
"JaaaAAAASE!!" called her mother "TIME TO LEAVE!"  
  
Jase grabbed her bags and her Nimbus 2001, and returned downstairs.  
  
"Ok, get in the car. I'll be there in a minute." Said her father.  
  
*At the train station.....*  
  
"This is your first day at school" he said, dropping her off at the station "DON'T MESS THIS UP!!"  
  
She took her luggage out of the car, put it into a cart, and walked through the portal to platform 9 3\4. When she got on the train, she looked for an empty car, and sat down. A few minutes later, a group of three walked in.  
  
"OH! I'm sorry" said a girl with red frizzy hair. "Were you sitting in here?"  
  
"Yea." Answered Jase coldly.  
  
"Well, do you mind? We always sit here." Said the girl  
  
"Uhh, I'd kinda like to be alone."  
  
"No, I meant would you mind leaving?" Her voice grew inpatient.  
  
"Like I said, I'd like to be alone. There aren't anymore empty cars left."  
  
"But w-"  
  
"It's ok," started a boy with jet-black hair, blue eyes and glasses "we'll find another car."  
  
"Wot?" demanded the boy beside him, who had bright red hair and green eyes, "Are you mad!? That means we'll get stuck with Malfoy!"  
  
"Yea, well it seems we've got no other choice!" snarled the boy with the glasses, as he gave Jase a cold look.  
  
"LOOK!" snapped the girl, as she stomped over to Jase "We've got no place else to go, we NEED this car."  
  
"Why can't you find another one?!" Jase started to yell "Who says you have to share a car with that Mafly person anyway?"  
  
"Malfoy" whispered the girl, getting pissed off.  
  
"Yea, whatever" snapped Jase "My point is you can share a car with someone else. Now, if you please, I'd like to practice."  
  
"PRACTICE WHAT!!???!!" screeched the girl.  
  
"MY GUITAR, MORON!!" yelled Jase, suddenly standing up.  
  
"What did you call me?" she asked, burning up  
  
"Do you want me to repeat it, or was one time enough?!"  
  
"WHY Y-"  
  
"Ok, ok, lets not fight now." said the boy with the red hair, jumping between the two girls "Hermione, we could always share a car with Neville and Seamus." He put a hand on Hermione's back and pushed her out of the car. He turned to Jase. "Sorry if we caused any trouble" And they left the car.  
  
"Finally" said Jase silently, as she pulled out her guitar.  
  
The door slid open.  
  
"WHAT NOW?!" yelled Jase  
  
Another group of three walked in, this time, two were fat, one short, one tall, and a skinny one with, slicked back, light- blond hair and cold grey eyes.  
  
"Look it, Crabb and Goyle" started the blond one "looks like a new student, Canadian I see. Draco Malfoy." He said, walking towards her with his hand out.  
  
"Whadda you want!?" snapped Jase, pushing Malfoy's hand away.  
  
"There's no place to sit, we thought we would sit here." He said innocently, then smiled slyly. "You don't mind, do you?"  
  
"Get outta here! Don't you know the meaning of privacy?!" She said, angrily.  
  
Malfoy put his hands up "Fine, fine" he said, slowly turning around, "I wouldn't want to bother you." And they, too, left.  
  
*In another car*  
  
"Hello Hermione" said Neville and Seamus at the same time, as Hermione stormed in.  
  
"OH! THE NERVE!!!!" she growled to herself.  
  
"What's eating YOU?" asked Seamus.  
  
"The new girl."  
  
"Yea, what about her?"  
  
"She's the one from Canada right?" asked Neville  
  
"So that explains the funny accent......... Anyway, OOOO she's such a know-it- all."  
  
"And I'm guessing you can't stand it when someone's smarter then you?" said Seamus, playfully.  
  
"No, she called her a moron." Said Harry walking in with Ron  
  
"And you call yourself Friends." She whined "Ron, all you could do was chicken out."  
  
"Well what did you expect me to do? She was looking at me with her amber coloured eyes, it scared me."  
  
"Apparently so." She said annoyed "Harry, why don't you go talk to her?"  
  
"Because I'm not the one who's angry at her!" he snapped.  
  
"Well, I don't care; nobody calls me a moron and gets away with it. GO TALK TO HER HARRY!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm going!"  
  
Harry walked down the train to where Jase was sitting. He heard heavy guitar playing and yelling (as in singing-yelling) as he got closer. When he was standing outside the door he heard some of the lyrics:  
  
"I'm spinning around in the dark  
  
Trying my best to find my way out  
  
I backed my self into a wall  
  
Now I know it's my turn to... FALL"  
  
There was a little break, then the song ended with:  
  
"I don't know where to go  
  
I'm still blinded without a soul."  
  
The door slid open, Jase looked at the boy standing in front of her "You again!" she snarled "I thought I told you to get lost!"  
  
"That was some nice guitar playing. That song was also pretty cool."  
  
"I said it once, I'll say it again......... GET LOST! What are you doing here anyway?!"  
  
"Hermi-"  
  
"UGH! What does she wasn't NOW!?"  
  
"Harry!" Came Ron's voice.  
  
"Harry?" asked Jase "Is that your name?"  
  
"Yup, and that's Ron."  
  
"Ok, I didn't need the intro."  
  
"Harry, lets go, I can't stand being with Hermione alone."  
  
"Yea and I'd like to BE alone, so, the both of you get lost!"  
  
"What about Neville and-"  
  
"C'mon Harry, lets go." Said Ron, grabbing Harry's collar and pulling him back. As Harry was being pulled, his hair fell out of his face and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt was revealed.  
  
"That scar." breathed Jase as her eyes widened "Harry Potter." 


	3. OH GREAT!

As the train stopped, and the doors opened, a giant man was standing in front of the exit.  
  
"Ahhh, Miss Cole" he said to Jase, as he helped her down.  
  
He knows my name! Jase thought to herself  
  
"Go over there with 'e first years." he pointed to a crowd of little kids, about eleven or twelve years old.  
  
"HAGRID!!" said Harry, as he jumped off the train and ran to give the game- keeper a hug.  
  
"'arry! 'ow good to see ye!" He said, smiling down on him. Harry smiled back, but it didn't last long as he was now looking at his ex-girlfriend, Cho Chang.  
  
"Hi Harry." She said, but all Harry did was nod and start walking away. "OH! So THAT'S all you've got to say to me now is it?!" she snapped, grabbing Harry's arm "I kissed you last year, and THIS is what I get!?"  
  
"And fir a kiss, I owe you my life?" Answered Harry coldly "now, if you'd excuse me, I'd like to join my FRIENDS now." And with that, he walked away.  
  
As Jase walked into the school, she looked around in wonder. It looked A LOT older then Wombrat, that's for sure! She put her bags down with the other first years, then followed them into the 'Great Hall.' When she looked up, she saw floating candles and lights.  
  
"Whoa!" she said silently.  
  
"Only Hogwarts has that." Said Malfoy, whose head was now on her shoulder.  
  
"Get off me!" snapped Jase, putting her hand in his face and pushing him off and then following the first years into a line.  
  
Since her last name started with a 'C' she was one of the first ones to get sorted. She walked up on the platform and an old bat-like teacher picked up the hat from the chair, and when Jase sat down, placed it on her head.  
  
"Ahhh! Jase Cole," started the hat  
  
DAMNIT! Why does EVEYONE here start their sentences with an 'Ahhh' GEEZ! Jase said in her mind, getting annoyed.  
  
"Your not from around here I see" continued the hat "Canadian, aren't you.........yes......... What's this?!" the hat said suddenly, startling Jase and the others. "Both parents Death-eaters!" DAMNIT! Jase thought, slapping her forehead. "Why, this is absurd! I see something in your memory......... I just can't quite grasp it........." She felt the hat go stiff, and fall off her head as everyone in the room gasped.  
  
"Go see Dumbledore." Said the bat-like teacher, pointing to a fairly old man with moon-shaped glasses, who was getting up, and showing her to a door right next to one of the chairs.  
  
"It seems to me" started Dumbledore, after making sure the door was closed "you have seen the dark lord, have you not?"  
  
"Well I haven't seen him fu-"  
  
"Did you bow down to him?" he interrupted her, urgently.  
  
"Well, no bu-"  
  
"Ahh, a rebel, I see now. What did you do after refusing to bow?"  
  
"I walked back through the portal to go home."  
  
"You do realize that, now that the Dark Lord has regained his powers, he can hunt you down very easily."  
  
"I know sir."  
  
"Alright, Jase, you shall go into the Slytherin house, I can't risk you being with the others."  
  
"I understand." Said Jase, then walked out of the room, and sat down at the Slytherin table.  
  
"So both your parents are Death Eaters? Interesting." Said Malfoy, putting his arm around her.  
  
"Look," Jase started, shoving his arm off "I don't like you! Stop touching me!" Crabb and Goyle looked at each other and started laughing, but stopped when Malfoy gave them a sharp look, and put his arm around Jase again. She grabbed him by the collar and through him off the bench. "You want a piece of me?!"  
  
"That's enough!" yelled a man with black greasy hair and small beady black eyes, grabbing Jase's arms and locking them behind her back. "I'll show you to your dorm, you will stay there for the rest of the night."  
  
"Good! At least I'll be away from HIM!" She snarled.  
  
"Enough Cole!" and with that, he shoved her out of the Great Hall, up the stairs and to a painting. "Slithering Snakes" he said, and the door flew open. "Classes start at eight o'clock tomorrow, don't be late!" he pushed her inside.  
  
"Finally!" she said as she found her luggage next to a bed. She took out Spike. "Hey little guy. This has been a VERY interesting day." She put him back in his cage and took out a piece of parchment, and a quill, and started the first letter to Celeste:  
  
'Hey Celeste!  
  
I miss you, ALL of you! Uhh...I think honesty is the best way to go, but, as you know, we can't give the secret of our world out to Muggles, go I think it's better if you just avoid him. I know, it's sad, but at least it's safe. Even though you might not see him again, I NEED DETAILS!! What does he look like? How old is he?  
  
UGH!! You know what?! Harry Potter is in the same year (or grade) as I am. I DIDN'T GET AWAY FROM SNOBS TO BE WITH SNOBS!!! OH YA! Another "great" thing. This guy named Draco Malfoy is in the same house (in our language class) as me!! UGH! He's SO cocky! He thinks I like him, when I practically kicked his ass today.  
  
Anyway, I have classes starting at eight, so I guess I'd better send a quick letter to Juliana and Rose, then get some rest.  
  
~Jase'  
  
'Hey Jules!  
  
I MISS YOU TOO!! I miss my "guy talking person." Well, actually, there aren't any 'Interesting' guys around here, so, you're not missing anything. Tell me if you see anyone interesting. Yea, Celeste told me about him. I told her not to say anything, because it's too risky. Too bad though, I would have LOVED to hear stories about them. Oh well...  
  
Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
~Jase  
  
OH YA! Ps: I kinda broke one of your 'rules.' The one about not beating anyone up. Well... actually, I DIDN'T break it yet because one of the teachers caught me trying to kick this guy's ass but... whatever.'  
  
'Uhhh... Rose, try not to do anything to piss anyone off.  
  
~Jase'  
  
Jase attached the three letters on Emp's leg, and let him fly out into the night sky. She sighed, climbed into bed and went to sleep. 


	4. same face, different place

'words' mean someone's thinking. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Jase woke up the next morning and found Emp flapping his wings around wildly with two letters attached to his leg. "Looks like Rose didn't send one this time." She said to herself. She gasped as she looked at the time. 8:30! 'Damnit! I'm late!' she thought. She got ready, and ran as fast as she could to Potions class.  
  
"Looks like Cole is late for her first class..." sneered the same professor who had stopped her from kicking Malfoy's ass. Jase looked around the room for a bit. Not only was Slytherin in the class, but so was Ravenclaw, who, some were giving her a look of fear, and the others, a look of disgust.  
  
"Sorry Professor... um... uhhhhh-." Said Jase, not exactly knowing what his name was.  
  
"SNAPE!" he snapped. "I am also the head of Slytherin house... so you better do as I say."  
  
"Yes sir" she replied.  
  
"Go sit next to Malfoy."  
  
Jase rolled her eyes as she neared him, and sat down. "Looks like faith brought us together." he whispered cockily. Jase could feel her eye twitching as Malfoy's hand touched hers.  
  
"Rrrrrr!! Get off of me!" she growled.  
  
"COLE!!" snapped Snape "I don't know what you learned at Wonbrat, but talking here is unacceptable. Usually I'll give detentions, but since it's your first day, I'll excuse you for being late AND talking." He finished, and continued teaching. Jase tuned out for the rest of the lesson.  
  
Her daydream was interrupted by a bell, which told them it was time for their next class. She looked at her schedule as she exited the room. 'Defense Against the dark Arts... with Gryffindor'  
  
Harry watched the door as Jase came in and sat down. This was his sixth year at Hogwarts, and all the Defense Against the Dark Arts (a/n: I'll just called it DADA (lol) from now on) teachers have left. When his new teacher turned around, he looked at Jase and they both stared at each other, as if they knew each other from before.  
  
"Miss Cole" he said with his fake, snobbish British accent, as he walked over to Jase. "long time no see."  
  
"Mr. Jamison... it has been two years." She replied, playing along, as she scanned her teacher with her eyes. He hasn't changed since he was her teacher at Wonbrat two years ago. His black hair was jelled back neatly as it always had been, he still had a goatee and his face still wore that serious, but sarcastic expression.  
  
"You haven't changed one bit. But I don't remember seeing this one." He said, as he pointed to her eyebrow piercing. Jase nodded.  
  
"So, how does it feel being in a school where your students are closer in age then your fellow teachers?" she asked (Mr. Jamison was only 26.)  
  
He reddened and completely ignored the question "Nice seeing you again." He said, and patted her on the shoulder. "Ok everyone!" he said loudly as he walked to the front of the class. "Take your seats and shut up!" everyone was silent immediately. "Good" his loud voice echoed within the room. "Now. What I want you to do is when I call your name, I'll teach you how to perform the Patronus spell." A moan passed through the Slytherin side of the class. The Patronus spell wasn't the easiest one. "YOU MAY BE THINKING" he shouted over the class's rumpus, but once again, they immediately quieted down. 'Definitely and improvement from before.' thought Jase remembering how hard it was for Mr. Jamison to control the class. "That it's way too early in the year to be learning this complicated spell. I completely agree with you."  
  
"Then why are you making us do it?" Jase muttered, hoping no one would here her complaint.  
  
"But, you still must learn it because," he continued and gave Jase a stare that said 'I heard that' "The Patronus spell can tell me what your character is like. Now, I want to make things clear, just because I know JASE from before does NOT mean that she gets special treatment and has everything easier, and gets extra marks for end of term." He finished, whipping his head toward Jase, who was turning beat-red from embarrassment. 'Why me?' She whined in her head. She was ALWAYS the one who Mr. Jamison picked on.  
  
"Should be easy for us, especially you." Whispered Ron to Harry "you've had practice since third year!" Harry nodded.  
  
"You, redhead!" said Mr. Jamison, in a strict, but friendly matter. "What's your name?"  
  
"R-Ron Weasley Sir." Said Ron, trembling with fear.  
  
"Weasley..." he said as he rubbed his goatee, "Weasley... were have I heard that name before? OH YEA!!! Your brothers own that joke shop place... Right?" Ron grinned nervously and nodded. "Right... were was I? Oh yes... no talking."  
  
"Yes Sir." Said Ron, still trembling slightly.  
  
"Alright then! Let's start from the top of the list." He continued. Jase put her head down on the table, knowing there must be someone whose last name starts with 'A' or 'B' "Aha! Well, Jase, looks like your up first." He said with a sarcastic smile on his face.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!" She complained.  
  
"Yup! And your reward for guessing this is, you get to go first!" he teased.  
  
"Pft. Nice reward." garbled Jase as she got lazily out of her seat and walked in front of the room. She griped her wand in her sweaty hands.  
  
"Now," whispered Mr. Jamison in her ear "what I want you to do is take a step forward, aim your wand at a target and yell Expecto Patronum. Now... this one needs A LOT of concentration... focus all your energy into doing this."  
  
Jase's face was in a concentrated frown when she nodded. She focused real hard, and to her, taking that one step and aiming it seemed like an eternity, then she yelled at the top of her lungs "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" 


	5. cold laughter

Ok... this chapter is pretty messed up, but its important... so, please be gentle!  
  
-.-words-.- is when voices are speaking in someone's head. -------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------   
  
Jase stared as a spark flew from the wand and fire appeared from the tip. Everyone in the room laughed. "It's not an easy spell." Said Mr. Jamison "Hmm.... Lets see now... right, ok I got it. You have to focus all of your energy into the spell." Jase did as she was told, and a snake-like dragon slithered out of the wand. Jase looked at Mr. Jamison to see if she did it right, but he didn't seem pleased. "No... it shouldn't be like that. It should look more like liquid-silver then smoke. Try it again." She kept trying over, and over again, but it didn't come out right. Even though it never worked, she became more and more tired.  
  
"Come on Jase, don't give up..." her teachers words seemed so distant now. 'I.... Must stay on my feet... once more.... I will get it this time... I have to' she repeated in her mind.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!!" she yelled with all her might. With her now blurry vision, she saw a snake-like dragon slither out of her wand once again, but this time, it was gigantic and, as her teacher described, looked like liquid silver. It had long, pointy fangs that were longer then its own chin. She grinned weakly as her eyes slowly rolled back into her head, and she collapsed.  
  
-----------------  
  
Her eyes opened and found herself in a graveyard. She put her hand on her forearm and ran over the now black scar in the shape of the Dark Mark. 'DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!' she thought, as she stared up at the shadowy figures surrounding her.  
  
"Jase" hissed the leader, no doubt Voldemort. "Come join us. All the pain and sufferance you have felt will leave... all it takes is a bow. Bow down to me Jase and you will know what it's like to be free." She smirked and glared into his bright-red eyes, which were glowing within the shadows of his cloak.  
  
"I think that you have 'freedom' and 'slavery' mixed up. All I see my parents doing is fussing weather or not you'll approve of their decision. If you want them to be free, then how about let them make up their OWN minds." A gasp went around.  
  
"JASE!" snapped her grandmother "Stop being so rebellious, and come join us! We are family, wouldn't you like to be part of it?"  
  
"Bow down to me Jase." He hissed, with his cold haunting voice. No response. "BOW TO ME I SAY!" still no response. "Fine, IMPERIO!" Jase started to feel as if all gravity had lifted itself from her and all the pain and worry had gone away. 'Not this again!' she thought  
  
A cold and haunting voice popped into her head. -.-Bow down to me-.- It said. Jase felt as if a hand was pushing down on her back trying to make her bow.  
  
-.-UGH!!!! NOT ANOTHER ONE!!!-.- Snapped another, louder, voice in back of her head.  
  
-.-Bow to me!-.- the other voice repeated.  
  
-.WHY DO I ALWAYS GET ANOTHER VOICE IN HERE!?! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME BOW!! I BOW TO NO ONE!.-  
  
-.-BOW TO ME!!-.-  
  
-.-NEVER!-.- And with those words, all gravity seemed to have fallen down on her again.  
  
"You have strong will power, a power strong enough to fight the imperious spell, but let's see what happens if we mix pain into this little situation. CRUSHIO!" yelled the Dark Lord once more. Suddenly, Jase felt as if every bone in her body was being shifted, twisted and broken. She fell to her knees and clenched her fists so strong, that they started to shake. 'You will not cry or scream. You will fight the pain. Do not show them how much this hurts. Think about good thoughts... being with friends... getting that record deal you were promised before you had to move...' she thought to herself. She heard him mutter a spell then say "Open your eyes, Jase. Hallucinations wont help you now... it's just a dream... wake up... open your eyes... open... open..." his voice was getting farther away by the second.  
  
---------------  
  
"OPEN YOUR EYES JASE! WAKE UP!" shouted a voice in her ear. Her eyes snapped open as her back shot upwards, crashing her head into Harry's.  
  
"CRAP!!!" She shouted with pain. She shook her head, and found herself sitting in a bed and with Mr. Jamison and Harry by her side.  
  
"Yup, she's back to normal." Said Mr. Jamison, giving Jase a friendly hit on the head. She pushed a loud scream of pain and at that very moment, a haunting voice hissed in her head -.-Heh ehe... it worked...You will bow to me Jase... you cannot hide from me...-.- she slapped her hands over her head and shook it wildly, screaming "GO AWAY!"  
  
"JASE!? What's wrong!? Hullo?! Anybody home?" Mr. Jamison said worriedly, knocking on her head.  
  
"SNAP OUT OF IT!" growled Harry, and started shaking her, then slapping her in the face, but all he received was a punch in the stomach. He bent over and stared at Jase whose eyes became blank and expressionless...like a doll...  
  
-.-Very good... now, KILL HIM!-.- Jase could do nothing but obey the voice. She tuned her face slowly towards Harry, then grabbed a knife and lunged at him.  
  
"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!?!" Screamed Harry, as he dodged the knife. Luckily she wasn't as fast while being controlled like a puppet.  
  
"She is not thinking straight..." said an old, calm voice "You-know-Who is using her as his puppet. If he keeps doing so, he will destroy her life, and she will eventually give in to being a Death-Eater, like her parents."  
  
-.-hm hm hm-.- Jase could here cold laughter -.-I'll deal with you later!-.- and the voice left.  
  
"So what if both her parents are Death-eaters!" screamed Harry "Vol- You- Know-Who doesn't know who she is right? She has never seen him. Right?" Dumbledore looked down. "DUMBLEDORE!" Harry growled.  
  
"You must swear to me, Harry, Benjamin, that you will NEVER tell another living soul about this." He said calmly.  
  
Jase's eyes hurt as everything became clear again. "Wha-what happened?" she asked hoarsely. "HUH?!" her eyes widened when she realized she was sitting on top of Harry, ready to dig a knife into his chest. She let go of the knife and looked down shamefully... "Damn it! That bastard!" she ran her hand through her hair then punched the floor out of frustration. "I let him control me!"  
  
Harry smiled up at her "It's ok... I know you meant no harm."  
  
She glared at Mr. Jamison "this is YOUR fault! If you hadn't made me do the spell over a thousand times, this wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"It is clear to me now... Jase, he now knows how to get into your mind. I'll put a spell to keep him away, but you mustn't pass out again, for the spell will leave immediately. Harry, Benjamin, you will keep an eye on her at all costs. Don't let her do anything that might put her in danger." Dumbledore put a hand on her head and mumbled a spell that she couldn't hear. "You should stay here for the night. Harry, go to your dorm, its already passed curfew. Benjamin, stay there until she falls asleep and maybe a bit after, just in case. See you in the morning, Jase." And with that, the three of them left the hospital wing.  
  
"So... You-Know-Who really is chasing after you... that's gotta be tough." Said Mr. Jamison.  
  
"Yeah..." she replied, lying down into the bed again.  
  
"Do... do Juliana, Celeste and Rose know about this?"  
  
"They know about my Death-Eater blood..."  
  
"I meant do they know that You-Know-Who is chasing after you?"  
  
"I'll owl them tomorrow." said Jase sleepily as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
In the Gryffindore common room:  
  
"HARRY!!!! Oh Harry! We were so worried!" said Hermione wrapping her arms around him. "We haven't seen you since that JASE girl passed out... Harry?" she pulled away from him. His eyes were cold and looked right passed her.  
  
"I must help her." He said in a monotone voice. "Voldemort is going after her and if I don't do something... she could become a slave to him..."  
  
"Harry, she's a Death-Eater! She already is a slave to You-Know-Who." Said Ron, after the flinch went around the room.  
  
"NO! You're wrong! She is trying to rebel! And if she falls... un...conscious..."he slowed down. He had to keep his word... even if he had to keep a secret from his best friends. "I had said too much already."  
  
"Please don't do it Harry!" cried Hermoine "If You-Know-Who is going after her... he could get his wish and kill you if you help her!"  
  
"I've gotten away from him once I could do it again!" he snapped. Hermione's eyes were filling with tears. "I- I'm sorry, but I must..." nothing could be heard except Hermione's sobs when Harry walked out of the common room.  
  
"Why all the secrets Harry?!" Ron yelled after him "WHY!?!?"  
  
"OH Ron! What can we do?!" she wailed as she buried her head into his chest.  
  
"Well don't go crying on ME now! Find a pillow somewhere!" said Ron waving his hands around frantically. "Harry has done this many times before... he can definitely do it again!" Hermione looked up at him, her eyes were all red and puffy. "Wait a tick! Since when were you so worried about Harry? Wot happened to all the 'you can do it Harry' or the 'go get 'um Harry?'"  
  
"I don't want him to die, Ron" she said, her nose now congested, "He is very important to me... I don't want to see him die over someone who doesn't even appreciate him!"  
  
"AHA! The truth comes out!"  
  
"Truth?"  
  
Ron gave her a sly look "You're starting to have a wee crush on Harry aren't you?"  
  
"WHAT?!" she growled  
  
"Oh! Sorry... a HUGE crush!"  
  
"RON, just because I'm worried about my BEST friend does NOT mean I'm getting a crush on him!"  
  
"Yeah, but when you say something like 'He means so much to me' or 'I wont let him die over someone who doesn't appreciate him'... you start getting suspiciou- OW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he screeched when Hermione, who had turned beat-red slapped him.  
  
"STUPID JERK!!" and with that she stormed out the room.  
  
Ron grunted as walked out the door, rubbing his cheek.  
  
------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------- ----------------------  
  
Yea, yea, I know.... REALLY screwed up chapter that probably doesn't make sense! But, this is an important one... so.... Yea.... 


	6. speechless

She slowly opened her eyes and was a bit confused by her surroundings at first, but later remembered what had happened the night before. Jase sat up quickly, but forced herself back down on the bed because of a pulsing headache. She got up slowly the next time and noticed some of her belongings were on the bedside table, including her uniform. 'They don't actually want me to go to class today.... Do they?' she thought miserably as the pulsing headache returned. Even Spike and Emp were by her side. The door opened gently and Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Miss Jase Cole..." he started "Nice to see you're alright."  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded, but didn't feel the same as she looked. 'Damn, my head is killing me..."  
  
"Is something troubling you? Miss Cole?" he asked, as if he could see right through that painless mask.  
  
"No...." she said. Dumbedore gave her a look saying 'Don't lie to me...' Jase looked down and told him about her headache.  
  
"Ah.... Yes.... That could happen sometimes. Remember that spell I put on you last night? When it's new, it's not very strong, and when someone tries to get into your mind, it slightly works. But, since the mind-control is so very mild, you mistaken it for a headache. It will go away after a few hours..." he smiled peacefully as Jase fell back onto the bed. It was almost eight-o-clock, but she was very much at ease, almost sure she would be able to take the day off. "Well, you should be off to class now." He said, as if on cue. "You'll be late for Transfiguration." And with that, he walked out the door.  
  
-----------------  
  
Draco Malfoy was loitering in the hall with his followers, when Jase walked by with Spike happily curled around her arm. "Well, well.... Look who's back?.... Are you alright?" he asked, sounding slightly concerned.  
  
"Go to class Malfoy..." she said annoyed, and walked right passed him.  
  
He ran up to her and grabbed her shoulders. "Would you mind telling me what happened the other night?" he asked smoothly.  
  
"What do you mean by 'what happened the other night.' What you saw in... Defense... ag... What?" She started feeling uncomfortable when he gave her a strange look and backed away until her head reached a wall.  
  
"Be careful... you shouldn't fall unconscious again..." he winked and walked back to where Crabb and Goyle were standing.  
  
'tsk, ass...' she thought, then was suddenly taken over by an uneasy feeling. She marched back to Malfoy and grabbed his collar before pushing him against the wall. "How the hell do you know about that?" she snapped. Crabb and Goyle started to snigger. She gave them both a death-glare and they walked away. She whipped her face back to Malfoy and asked him again. Spikes face floated up to Jase's and was looking at Malfoy's nose the same way as he looked at his food.  
  
Malfoy's face went blank with fear and choked on the words he was saying. "Um... ok, you caught me.... I listened in on your conversation. Just... pleeeaaaasssseeee tell him to stop looking at me that way." He finished, pointing at Spike.  
  
Jase took a hand off Malfoys collar and pushed Spike's head down, then replaced her hand. "Don't you dare tell ANYONE about this, or-." The bell cut her off. She glared back at Malfoy, before dropping him and moved on to her next class.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"Alright everyone! Board your brooms, let's start the lesson!" said Madame Pouch (Sorry if I misspelled her name) to the Ravenclaw and Sytherin, 6th and 7th year students. "Today we will pair up and try to catch the golden Snitch. This would be tournament-like. Whoever loses will sit out until the end of this exercise and the winner will get another round. Alright! Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker versus Jase Cole. Students ready... BEGIN!"  
  
Jase gripped her Nimbus 2001 and shot upwards, going into a steady hover. She started looking around for the Snitch, while shooting a few glances at Cho, who was also scanning the air. Then, something caught her eye. Cho had just started going around in circles, chasing after what looked like a tiny speck. Jase knew right away what Cho was chasing after and dashed after it as well. Three.... Two.... One.... It was over. Within three seconds the Snitch was snuggly tucked into Jase's hand. Many turns went by without even five minutes passing. Everyone, including Madame Pouch, were amazed by Jase's speed. Everyone... but Malfoy...  
  
"Alright! Last match!" Yelled Madame Pouch. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Seeker versus Jase Cole! Remember! These two are form the same house, so whoever wins this match, will win the Seeker position of the Slytherin team!"  
  
Malfoy smirked. 'Your speed won't be enough to beat me, I'm afraid...' he thought, and dashed upward. He looked at Jase, who was still hovering steadily in the air. She shot him a cold look, and he returned it with a smirk. A "Begin!" started the last match. Jase looked intensely around the field while Malfoy kept a close eye on her. A glint of light passed by her eyes and she shot to the left and started chasing after it. Malfoy was by her side within seconds, and the Snitch took a dive. Jase stopped abruptly. Malfoy did the same. 'Hmmm.... I wonder...' she thought. She shot upward, Malfoy followed. She swung to the right, again, Malfoy followed. The Snitch was still floating around below her. She looked at Malfoy one more time and went into a steep dive. Malfoy, obviously followed her and was going at the same, accelerating, speed. She flew right passed the Snitch, hoping Malfoy hadn't noticed, and kept falling. The ground grew dangerously near, but she knew she had to keep falling. CRASH!  
  
The others didn't catch what had happened for it happened so fast. Dust was arising from the ground. They were sure that both Malfoy and Jase crashed, but it wasn't so. The dust cleared up, reviling Malfoy in the middle of a pit while Jase was hovering steadily, panting, with the Snitch in her hand. She steadily landed on the ground, and Madame Pouch held up her hand.  
  
"Winner!" she said, once regaining her speech. -----  
  
Her last class of the day ended and she was walking towards the Great Hall for supper, when a hand grabber her shoulders, and immediately turned her around. "Harry..." she said calmly.  
  
"I never EVER want to hear that you did something like that again." He said worriedly. "The spell could have easily worn off, and you know that! I know you're the new Slytherin Seeker, but it's too dangerous!"  
  
Jase stared at him blankly and walked away from him. "I don't need your protection," she said over her shoulder.  
  
He reached out his arm and grabbed onto hers before pulling her back towards him. "These are Dumbledore's orders. I must keep an eye on you at all costs, and make sure you don't pass out like you did again. Mr. Jamison must do the same." His arms were, at the moment, wrapped gently around her back, and his chin was placed on her head. He was so relaxed, he was unaware of how he was holding her.  
  
Jase, on the other hand, was anything but relaxed. Her face was beat-red and she was all confused about why he was holding her with such care and gentleness. "Um.... Ok, but, uh... can you let go of me now?" she said nervously.  
  
His eyes snapped open and he, too, turned a deep red. "Oh... uh... sor-sorry..." he said, before practically pushing her away.  
  
A pair of eyes was looking jealously at the two. 'What is he doing with her?' she thought. 'I've just got to win him back!'  
  
"HARRY! Come on, let's go! I'm starved!" yelled Ron, with a slightly dazed Hermione by his side. Harry came running to his friends with a still bright- red face. 


End file.
